The phantom meets Hazel and Alice
by Moondancer the wolf
Summary: When Hazel and Alice go to France to star in a movie, some Ghosts get mixed up and some kings come back to claim what's his. Who will win? Sequel to "The Labyrinth meets Hazel and Alice".
1. Plane Ride

Me and Hazel were on a plane to Paris, France. She was behind me sitting next to Gus and I was sitting In front of her next to Max. Hazel was bouncing in her seat right behind me. And she was hitting my seat. I turned around to her and she looked up with a huge grin on her face. She was doing it on purpose.

"I swear if you don't stop I will lock you in the tiny bathroom and forget about you until its too late". I said as she got up and walked to the bathroom. I had half a mind to walk back there and lock her in there. But then Gus would get mad and it's not pretty to see a short positive boy get mad about his favorite person. I sat back down and grabbed my book. Max was asleep and so was Gus. Hazel came back and the light above us blinked.

"Ladies and Gentleman we will be landing soon. Please buckle up and turn off all electronics".

I shook Max awake and he buckled up. When we landed we got our stuff and walked outside. Hazel and Gus got their own cab. To the opera Populaire! Max and me put our stuff in a cab and followed Hazel. When we got there someone came out and told us to leave our stuff. We walked inside and a woman walked up to us.

"Today I'll be your tour guide. This as you know is the opera Populaire. It was made in the early 1800's and was burned down. This is the ballroom". When we got to the theater I tuned out and was looking up at the catwalks. Something huge and black moved and disappeared.

"No one had been on the catwalk in year".


	2. The Cast

Hazel's POV

I walked next to Alice and the guide (I think her name was Rose) showed us to our rooms.

"This is where the prima donna slept after her performances. This is where the girls will be sleeping. No boys". She said as she gave the boys a look. Alice and me walked into the room and found our stuff near two beds. Mine was the closest to a huge mirror in the back of the room.

"Alice look this must be where the phantom hides and watches Christine. It's just like the movie. This is so cool!"

I walked up to the mirror and tapped on the glass.

"Yes if the phantom was really here it would be even cooler". Alice said as she flopped down on her bed and opened her book. I stood in front the mirror and looked at it. Then a knock came at the door and I answered it. Alice looked up and said "Hey Rose". _I knew her name was Rose. _

"How are you girls liking your room? This was the best room you could get back then".

"It really nice and roomy. Is this the place that the Phantom of the opera happened?" Alice asked as she got up and walked towards the door. We follow Rose downstairs into an old looking kitchen. There was old brown picnic tables around the room. Gus and Max were sitting in the middle of the room With a bunch of other people.

"Yes this is where they filmed." We walked over to Gus and Max and sat down. Alice pressed herself as close as she could to Max. I sat close to Gus and the other groups came in. They all looked like our age group. Alice and me won a contest and we won the top roles in the reproduction of "Phantom of the opera". We tied and we could bring one person with us on this trip. Alice brought Max and I brought Gus and they got roles in it too.

"As you all know you will be helping reenact "The phantom of the opera" this year. Some of you are here to record it and the other are here to act. Please welcome the cast side of the room" My side of the room stood up and the other side clapped.

"And the other side is the camera crew" The other side stood up and we clapped.

"I would like to introduce the main roles. Hazel will be playing Christine Daae, Alice, you will be playing Meg Giry, Gus will be playing Raoul, and Grace will be playing Carlotta. Mary will be playing Miss Giry. Last but not least, Max will be playing the phantom. The other performers look at the list up on the stage when we go back up". She walked out of the room and we went back to eating. Wait. OMG I got Christine!


End file.
